Holidays of Fire: Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Ejdeha
Summary: Just a Holiday Fic I wrote for our Favorite three troublemakers. Merry Christmas, please review if you Read! You know You wanna read ittt!


Holidays of Fire-Twas the Night Before Christmas

Okay, just a little Holiday thing I did , and decided to share. I swear to anyone who reads A Dark Dragon's Journey, I'll get on it after Christmas, and I'm also doing another story about Teepo, Involving OC instead of Self Insert. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my little Christmas thingy

I do not own Breath of Fire III

Twas the night before Christmas, and throwout the woods, villagers hiked home in their parkas and hoods. In a fort in the woods hidden by sleeping trees, lived three orphan boys, who were cold from their head to their knees. While a fire burned within their drafty old home, the eldest, Rei, read the two youngest a tome. Under a thick blanket the three huddled together, the three jolly brothers, birds of a feather.

They listened well to the book Rei read, of a happy fat man all clad up in red. Teepo of course, who tried to act all cool, called Ryu, a Santa believer, a holiday fool. The poor kid he was, Teepo lacked Christmas cheer, he had no memories form any previous year. This facade he used to hide his doubt, Rei knew the holiday spirit was there, he just had to bring it out.

So after their story he emerged for their hole, on a hunt was were he said he would go. He crept to a house only a bit down the road, to the home of a woodsman, Bunyan the Old. The man was chopping wood for his fire, Rei watched as the pile go higher and higher. Seeing Rei there, Bunyan though It quite odd, but all he did was give the Woren a nod.

"I saved up my zenny, " Rei said with a sigh, "to get the boys each a peasant tonight." Bunyan nodded and listened, "...But Teepo needs a boost of the holiday spirit. I had an idea if you're willing t hear it." Bunyan listened with caution to Rei's master plan, "So I figured you'd make a good Santa, Bunyan." Now Bunyan, who agreed, saw no harm with this plot, told Rei to get the gifts, he had work to do, a lot!

Rei did get some hunting done along the way, ; two large geese made a feast for their holiday. They sat by their fire halfway through the night, until a noise was heart that gave the smaller boys a fright! There was something on the roof, the boys herd footsteps, they looked up, weapons in had as they held their breaths. The fire went dead and from the chimney out popped...a head! Then a body came after, then a brown sack, the figure was dressed in red, from his front to his back.

His beard was brown, but there was no doubt, it WAS Santa clause, he was out and about!

With his mouth wide open Teepo looked at the sight, while Ryu dance around with delight. Rie and Bunyan Clause smiled, both boys were deceived, and now one thing was certain, Teeop now definitely believed. "Gather Boys, I come bearing gifts." Bunyan Clause exclaimed, a hearty Santa laugh escaping form his lips.

Wrapped boxes were handed to the two orphan boys, they shook them, wondering what it could be, weapons, toys? They took off the wrapping, and peered with wide eyes, and let out gasps of joy at their wonderful surprise. Ryu found in his gift box that night, was a small stuffed Curr, to cure his nighttime fright. He held it close, and gave it a squeeze, then he thanked Santa, looking very pleased.

The gift Teepo got, made the tough boy cry, tears he wiped away, on the spot. He reached in, and took out his present, his lower lip quivered, but the feeling he felt inside felt quite pleasant. In his hand he he held a commission, a small painting of he and his brothers, and a note with an inscription;

Now Teepo I know You hold Your Brothers Dear

And you could use some Christmas Spirit this year

So this portrait I painted myself by hand,

Hoping now you'll understand

the past matter not, It's today that counts

So take Christmas and your brother to heart

And enjoy every ounce

Of the time you have together

and spread some cheer

to you, Teepo

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

With tears in his eyes, and a small smile, he enjoined the nicest feeling he'd had in a while. Suddenly Christmas didn't seem so bad, and for Bunyan's crappy Santa costume, he was glad. This was all Rei's doing, the painting and the Curr, but Teepo was grateful, this was for sure. He tucked the note into the frame under his prize, and looked up at Bunyan in disguise.

The woodsman gave a wink, and upt his fingers to his nose, and with a swift movement, out the front door he goes!

Ryu's grin spread as he said to Teepo "Wasn't Santa awesome?" and Teepo had to agree. A day that had been so sour to him was now full of glee. And Bunyan shouted as he ran out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"


End file.
